No Confirmation
by christikat
Summary: Without thinking further on he brought his hand down on Wilson's ass, causing him to start and yelp. Warning: Spanking!


"Oh shit!" Wilson exclaimed.

Hastily he tried to prevent another egg from rolling off the work surface and hitting the floor. He was too late and a second egg slapped on the floor, adding to the mess. House watched Wilson sighing, then grab some paper towels. He was about to mock Wilson for his mishap but his comment got stuck in his throat when Wilson bent down. He was wearing loose sweatpants which wrapped themselves tightly around Wilson's ass as he wiped the yolk and albumen from the floor.

House stared at his lover's ass that was practically begging him to touch it, feel it – to just fucking do _something_. He tuned out Wilson's grumbled remarks and closed the distance between them. Without thinking further on he brought his hand down on Wilson's ass, causing him to start and yelp.

Wilson turned around and glared at House while he threw the paper towels in the bin. "What the fuck was that for? You _will _get your omelet for breakfast as I promised you. You might have to wait a few minutes though."

House shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and put on a fake innocent smile. "Nothing. Your ass was just begging for my hand to touch it."

"You did not touch it, you slapped it," Wilson corrected. For good measure he shot another glare towards House, then bent down to wipe the rest of the broken eggs from the floor.

House felt himself hardening at the sight in front of him. Briefly he wondered why it made him this horny. He got laid pretty regularly and the last time had been last night. Wilson was a lot of things but he wasn't shy or withhold sex. A fact for which House was incredibly grateful. Still, he couldn't tear his gaze away from his lover's ass. Licking his lips he took a step closer to Wilson and hoped that he wasn't going to push his luck too far this morning. In rapid succession he slapped his lover's ass with his hand but didn't put much force into it.

Wilson's body jerked but he didn't try to recoil. When House was finished he was fully erect and Wilson straightened up slowly. Wilson threw the rest of the towels away and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. House had trouble finding his way back to a normal breathing pattern and worriedly stared at Wilson's back, wishing that he'd say something. Preferably something that wouldn't accuse House of being a jerk.

Instead of saying anything at all Wilson made himself busy with cracking eggs open. He stirred the eggs in a bowl, confusing House with his silence. House's erection waned while he pondered about the possibilities of what he should do now. House's nerves got the better of him and he looped his arms around Wilson's waist. Relief washed through him when Wilson didn't tense up in his arms. On the contrary he felt Wilson relaxing and rubbing a cheek affectionately against House's. It was a habit of Wilson which House had found extremely irritating at first. Now it made him smile even though he'd never admit to like those little affectionate gestures.

House nibbled along Wilson's jaw line, then simply rested his chin on top of Wilson's clavicle. A glance downwards left him gaping while the wheels in his head began to run _very_ fast. Wilson's sweatpants were definitely tented and when he casually brushed his fingers over his friend's crotch House was rewarded with a gasp. He smirked upon hearing Wilson's reaction and pried the bowl and beater out of Wilson's hands.

"House! How am I supposed to make omelets if you-"

Wilson was cut off by House's mouth claiming his. His head was awkwardly bent backwards. Following House's lead he opened his mouth, welcoming House's tongue. His eyes fluttered shut as the tip of House's tongue flicked out, exploring Wilson's mouth for all it's worth. After a thorough exploration of Wilson's mouth House turned him around in his embrace and pressed their erections against each other. Both men gasped at the contact and it took House a moment to croak, "You liked getting spanked."

Wilson hid his face in the crook of House's neck. "No matter how hard you try you'll _never_ get me to confirm this."

"You didn't deny it either."

"You'd only call me a liar anyway."

"True. So … you _did_ like it, right?"

"Not answering."

"Oh come on, Wilson."

"No."

"No as in no, you didn't like it?"

"House," Wilson sighed in exasperation. He wriggled out of House's arms and went back to the bowl with eggs. Before he was able to even touch the beater a smack on his behind caused him to stumble a few steps forward.

Wilson's breathing hitched when House told him, "Hands on the counter. If you don't like it you just have to say 'stop', got it?"

An almost imperceptible nod was his answer. A gush of breath flowed out of House's mouth as he perceived Wilson's unspoken permission to go on. He rained a series of light slaps on Wilson's covered behind and grinned when Wilson couldn't stifle a moan. Yet, it wasn't enough for House. Cautiously he tugged at the elastic waistband of Wilson's sweatpants and whispered, "Okay?"

He glanced at Wilson whose face was flushed and his eyes tightly shut. Wilson seemed to be indecisive so House added a soft-spoken, "Please?"

"You won't mock me later?"

House started at hearing Wilson's raspy voice. He had never heard so many mixed up emotions in one short sentence before. Lust, insecurity, longing, anxiety, desire were only a few of them. House was unsure how to react and crumpled a small patch of Wilson's sweatpants in his hands. He let go of the fabric, slung his arms around Wilson's waist and ground his erection against Wilson's ass.

"Will you mock me later for getting turned on by that?" House murmured.

Wilson took in a shuddering breath, then shook his head. "Just … just no talking about it, okay?"

House nipped at Wilson's left earlobe before he slipped his hands into Wilson's sweatpants, squeezing his buttocks firmly. He licked his lips in anticipation and willed his dick to behave. Slowly he pushed the sweatpants over Wilson's hips and watched them pool around Wilson's ankles. Wilson's briefs followed and finally House was allowed to see and feel Wilson's flesh. Tenderly House stroked over Wilson's ass, then along his inner thighs, grinning when he felt Wilson's muscles quiver.

House pushed the hem of Wilson's shirt up to reveal more skin. Quickly he bent forward and trailed a path of kisses from Wilson's spine over both his buttocks. In between he left gentle bites, watching the skin redden even more. He chuckled at hearing Wilson's muttered, "Oh fuck."

"Not so fast," House admonished him. He quickly slapped both of Wilson's buttocks twice. In awe he watched Wilson's muscles tense, then relax again under his soothing rubbing hands. House nudged Wilson's legs further apart with his hand and gave Wilson's engorged shaft a deliberate slow stroke. A smug smile formed on his face when he felt a few drops of pre-come spilling out of the slit.

Wilson crossed his arms on the surface and dropped his head on them. House kissed him on his exposed neck and began to bring down his hand on Wilson's ass again. He alternated among the buttocks and watched the skin change from a light rose to a bright pink. He listened to Wilson's hitched breathing, sometimes interrupted by a gasp when House brought down his hand with more force. After a final hard blow Wilson moaned and House realized that the front of his own pants were dampened, bordering on being uncomfortably wet.

Leisurely he ran his hands over Wilson's glowing ass, feeling the heat the skin emanated. He stilled his hands and demanded in a rough voice, "You stay put here. I'll get the supplies."

"I'm incapable of walking anywhere right now."

House froze and his eyes widened. He didn't want to _really_ hurt Wilson; he merely wanted to have some fun. Wilson sensed House's distress and added, "Not because of … of you-know-what. My dick is so hard it hurts. Lube is under the sofa cushion."

House couldn't help it but let out a relieved cackle. "I'll ease your pain in a few minutes."

"In a few minutes? Hurry up!" Wilson groaned.

House hobbled over to the sofa and found the small bottle with lube. On his way back he freed his throbbing erection and slathered it generously with lube. He made short work of preparing Wilson and positioned himself at his hole. He knew that he'd regret doing Wilson standing for the rest of this day as his leg would surely give him hell but he simply didn't care right then.

Wilson hissed when House parted his ass cheeks and slowly pushed into that welcoming heat and tightness. House felt him trembling lightly in his arms and kept still for a moment, giving Wilson time to adjust. He kissed and licked at Wilson's neck, then gave his left earlobe a sharp nip. Wilson jerked in his arms and tightened around House's cock within him. Both men groaned and House's balls felt as if they were going to explode.

"I hope you're not expecting this to last long," House breathed. "Touch yourself, I need my hands."

With this comment House gripped Wilson's hips hard and started to plunge into him in a frenzied way. Again and again he impaled Wilson on his cock, leaving the same only with the option to moan in pleasure. When Wilson was finally able to touch himself with one hand it was right at the moment when House began hitting his gland. Two sharp tugs at his achingly hard dick and Wilson was coming in long streams.

Despite Wilson clenching around him several times House didn't come. He kept on thrusting, burying himself deep in his friend's body for what seemed like an eternity. All the while Wilson shuddered and cursed, much to House's delight. House's climax took him by surprise – and Wilson too. House shoved in deeper than he'd done before, causing Wilson to almost lose his balance. A loud shout escaped House's mouth when everything turned quiet around him.

House didn't know how long it took him to become aware of his surroundings again. He was slumped over Wilson who was still bracing himself with his crossed arms on the counter. House was incredibly tired but he managed to haul his upper torso up from Wilson and pull his flaccid cock out. Wilson hissed and exclaimed, "About time. Shit, that _burns_!"

House had to steady himself with holding onto Wilson's slim hips and smiled. Slowly Wilson straightened and turned around. House leaned heavily against Wilson who grimaced suddenly, "Eeew! Didn't you use a condom?"

"Does it count as an apology when I say I was desperate?"

Wilson chuckled despite not liking the feeling of semen trickling down his legs. "You're forgiven. Just how in hell am I supposed to get to the bathroom now? My legs have turned to jelly."

"You could always crawl."

"_Right_." Wilson stared at House in mock-exasperation before he asked softly, "If my legs threaten to give out under me … what about yours?"

"It's better you don't ask. It was worth it though." House grinned that irresistible dimpled smile which made Wilson's heart flutter. "Come on, we help each other to your bathroom and soak in the tub."

"Just soaking?"

"Could you get it up again?"

"Ah, probably not. What a pity," Wilson replied as he stepped out of his sweatpants.

House kicked off his pants as well and together they stumbled towards the bathroom.

END


End file.
